Just Friend?
by winterTsubaki
Summary: Inspired by Changmin's trip to Italy and Siwon's IG posts about Changmin and why Kyuhyun always involved in anything that happened in Changmin's life/OneShot/ChangKyu/


**Just Friend?**

-a ChangKyu short story by winterTsubaki-

Inspired by Changmin's trip to Italy and Siwon's IG posts about Changmin and why Kyuhyun always involved in anything that happened in Changmin's life, seriously Chwang…you need to get a life…Kyu is practically everywhere in your life/sobs/

Rate: T

Genre: I dunno…decide it by yourself…I'm suck at deciding genre T^T

Disclaimer: none of the characters in this story were mine, I only borrow their names and I gain no profit from writing this fanfiction. I can only disclaim the plot and idea for this story. Plagiarize is highly prohibited!

Warning: This is a fanfiction, fan written fiction and it got nothing to do with the real person which names I borrowed. If you don't like the idea of Changmin and Kyuhyun romantically involved in a relationship please do not read any further, I've warned you. I don't want to read any bashful comments over the character and the pairing in this story. Read on your own risk!

No proofread, may consist error.

A/N: I typed this for 3 hours straight! Lol xD

As requested by **ChwangKyuh EvilBerry** unnie…kekeke, sorry for the fail attempt of humor, humor is definitely not my forte ;-; I hope u like it^^

.

.

.

.

Semua member Super Junior selalu mengaitkan Changmin dengan Kyuhyun, bahkan di setiap kesempatan mereka sepertinya selalu-dengan sengaja ataupun tidak-menyebut nama Kyuhyun di depan Changmin.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi memang, Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersahabat baik. Bahkan sasaeng Changmin pernah berkata kalau ingin mencari Changmin sebaiknya ikuti saja Kyuhyun karena seringnya mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua. Sebenarnya dua orang lelaki dewasa bersahabat dan menghabiskan waktu bersama bukanlah hal yang aneh. Super Junior sudah terbiasa dengan Heechul yang menghabiskan hampir seluruh harinya bersama Gunhee, begitupun dengan duo EunHae yang petakilan itu tapi mereka tak pernah merasa penasaran dengan apa saja yang dilakukan Heechul-Gunhee juga Donghae-Eunhyuk, tidak seperti Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

Hampir semua member Super Junior merasa ada yang aneh dengan persahabatan duo magnae itu, bahkan Yunho juga merasa aneh dengan perubahan magnaenya sejak Changmin dan Kyuhyun semakin sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu Yunho ingat kala itu ia dan Changmin menghadiri acara yang sama dengan Super Junior, seperti biasa TVXQ selalu perform paling akhir dan hal itu memungkinkan Yunho dan Changmin menonton pertunjukkan Super Junior di atas panggung. Bukan hal yang aneh memang, mengingat mereka sudah sering perform satu panggung sebelumnya. Saat Super Junior tampil di atas panggung dan musik mulai mengalun Yunho pun menggerakkan kepalanya mengikuti beat, ia juga bertepuk tangan bersama dengan para ELF yang tengah sibuk ber fanchant ria, tampak menikmati penampilan Super Junior, sampai pada saat Kyuhyun mulai menyanyikan part nya tiba-tiba saja Changmin yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping Yunho berteriak menyerukan nama Kyuhyun. Yunho sedikit kaget dengan tingkah Changmin yang mendadak hyper tapi belum cukup kekagetan Yunho tiba-tiba saja Changmin melayangkan sebuah 'flying kiss' untuk Kyuhyun saat magnae Super Junior itu menoleh kearah mereka. Mata Yunho membulat maksimal. Sejak kapan Changmin jadi OOC begitu?

Well…itu baru Yunho, member Super Junior punya lebih banyak cerita lagi soal duo evil magnae itu.

Ryeowook adalah member yang paling dekat dengan kedua magnae tersebut, selain karena mereka seumuran, Ryeowook juga sama-sama bermulut pedas. Tapi sampai saat ini Ryeowook juga masih bingung dengan persahabatan ChangKyu. Pasalnya untuk ukuran 'sahabat' ChangKyu terlampau mesra. Lelaki mana yang akan mencatat nomor taksi yang dinaiki sahabat prianya? Changmin sering mencatat nomor taksi yang dinaiki Kyuhyun setiap kali sahabat prianya itu pulang dari apartemennya dengan taksi, Ryeowook pernah tak sengaja menemukan deretan nomor polisi di note ponsel Changmin dan saat ditanyakan ke si empunya barang Changmin menjawab.

"Itu nomor polisi taksi yang semalam dinaiki Kyuhyun"

Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya "Untuk apa kau menyimpannya?"

"Aku hanya khawatir setiap kali ia pulang dengan taksi…kita tak tau kan apa saja yang bisa terjadi di jalan?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Jujur, kalau bukan karena mulutnya yang sudah menganga duluan Ryeowook mungkin juga akan memutar bola matanya, Kyuhyun itu kan laki-laki, sudah dewasa pula, untuk apa Changmin memperlakukannya seperti itu?

Member Super Junior sudah lama kenal dan dekat dengan Changmin, bahkan jauh sebelum Kyuhyun bergabung dengan Super Junior. Mereka masih ingat saat dulu sebelum Kyuhyun menjadi member Super Junior Kibumlah yang paling dekat dengan Changmin tapi walaupun mereka dekat dan bersahabat Kibum tidak membuat sifat dan sikap Changmin berubah drastis seperti apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

Sampai saat ini mereka masih kaget dengan Changmin yang menyanggupi tantangan dari Super Junior untuk ber_ crossdress_ di Super Show. Awalnya itu memang hukuman untuk Kyuhyun karena kalah saat bermain game dan seharusnya Kyuhyun saja yang ber _crossdress_ menjadi Hyunah di panggung SMTown tapi tiba-tiba saja Changmin datang dan menawarkan diri untuk ikut menanggung _punishment_ yang diberikan member SuJu pada Kyuhyun, dan ia pun berhasil menarik Minho juga Suho untuk turut bergabung. Kangin ingat bagaimana ekspresi Yunho saat tahu magnaenya akan ber _crossdress_ di panggung SMTown, percampuran antara kaget, bingung dan takut. Ok, yang pasti ekspresinya sangat lucu.

Penasaran dengan perubahan sikap Changmin juga bagaimana Changmin memperlakukan Kyuhyun begitu baiknya Heechul pernah menanyakan langsung pada Changmin.

"Changmin-ah. Kau dan Kyuhyun…kalian sangat sering bersama. Ia bahkan sepertinya lebih menyayangimu daripada aku hyung nya sendiri. Kalian ini sebenarnya apa sih? Kalian pacaran?" tanya sang Cinderella SuJu dengan frontal.

"Ah…ani hyung, aku dan Kyuhyun hanya bersahabat kok" Changmin tersenyum.

Merasa tak cukup puas dengan jawaban dari Changmin Ryeowook juga ikut-ikutan menanyakan hal yang sama pada Kyuhyun tapi jawaban yang didapat tak jauh berbeda.

"Kami hanya teman" jawab Kyuhyun bahkan tampak tak acuh.

"Ok. Pokoknya kita harus bisa membuat mereka berdua berkata jujur" ucap Leeteuk yang diamini oleh Donghae, Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Aku benar-benar tak bisa percaya mereka hanya bersahabat. Kau lihat kan bagaimana cara Changmin menatap Kyuhyun? Tatapan matanya itu…membuat bulu kudukku berdiri!" seru Eunhyuk.

"Bukan hanya itu! Kyuhyunnie juga selalu bersikap manis setiap kali di depan Changmin, kadar manjanya meningkat berkali-kali lipat saat bersama Changmin! Aku kan sering ikut dengan mereka berdua" tambah Ryeowook.

"Bahkan cara Kyuhyun mengajak Changmin untuk bertemu pun lebih sopan! 'Chwang…kapan kau ada waktu? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu'" kata Eunhyuk sambil menirukan suara Kyuhyun.

"Padahal saat menyuruh kita untuk bertemu ia pasti bilang begini 'Yah hyung! Besok kau harus datang! Jangan membuatku menunggu!' benar-benar seenaknya saja anak itu" lanjutnya.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya membuat mereka berdua mengaku? Kita tak boleh sampai membuat Kyuhyun marah, aku tak mau terkena amukannya" tanya Shindong. Seluruh member Super Junior tampak berpikir keras.

"Heechul hyung! Kau juga sumbangkan ide dong, dari tadi kau terus-terusan sibuk dengan ponselmu" omel Kangin melihat Heechul masih berkutat dengan ponsel layar sentuhnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku sedang _chatting_ dengan Jaejoong, ia bilang mereka kurang orang untuk ke Busan besok, Junsu, Yoochun dan Yunho semuanya sibuk sementara Changmin malah berlibur sendiri ke Italy" jawab Heechul masih sibuk menekan-nekan layar ponselnya.

"Tunggu dulu…tadi kau bilang Changmin dimana?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Italy, Jungsoo-yah…"

"EEEEHH!? Bukankah Siwon juga lagi disana? Ini kesempatan bagus! Cepat hubungi Siwon! Suruh dia menemui Changmin disana! Pokoknya kita harus tau apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka berdua"

.

.

.

.

"Apa? Alasan Changmin berlibur ke Italy karena Kyuhyun yang menyarankannya?" tanya Leeteuk kaget. Saat ini ia dan member Super Junior lainnya-minus Kyuhyun- tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah, Siwon yang ditugaskan untuk menjalankan misi penting 'Mencari Kebenaran Hubungan Changmin-Kyuhyun' menelepon mereka jauh-jauh dari Roma untuk mengabari kemajuan penyelidikannya.

"Ya, itu yang dia katakan padaku" jawab Siwon.

"Jadi…Changmin menuruti saran Kyuhyun begitu saja? Jaejoong pasti akan kaget sekali mendengar ini" Heechul langsung mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya, sepertinya ia sedang chatting bersama Jaejoong.

"Lalu? Kau sudah tanyakan pada Changmin?"

Siwon mendengus "Jawabannya tetap sama hyung…'Kami hanya teman'"

Mendengar hal itu member yang lain ikutan mendengus.

"Jadi bagaimana dong? Kalau begini terus kita tak akan bisa mendapatkan jawabannya yang pasti" tanya Sungmin. Member yang lain tampak berpikir.

"Ah! Aku ada ide!" seru Shindong bersemangat, ia menarik ponsel Leeteuk "Siwon-ah, dengarkan instruksi hyung…instagrammu…"

.

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah latihan terakhir sebelum gladi resik besok untuk konser Super Show 6 di Seoul. Semua member tampak sibuk mempersiapkan penampilan terbaik mereka tapi salah satu diantara ke sembilan member Super Junior itu tampak sedikit kesal, raut wajahnya tampak kurang bersahabat.

"Kyuhyun-ah…kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Leeteuk pada magnaenya, sebenarnya Leeteuk sudah tau alasannya. Sejak Heechul menunjukkan instagram pribadi milik Siwon dan beberapa post nya tentang Changmin _mood_ Kyuhyun berubah jelek.

"Kapan Siwon hyung akan sampai? Besok kita sudah harus konser tapi dia justru entah ada dimana sekarang" omel Kyuhyun.

"Hei…jangan begitu Kyu. Barusan Siwon menghubungiku ia sudah sampai di Seoul dan akan segera kemari bersama Changmin" jawab Leeteuk sambil berusaha menahan senyum. Ekspresi Kyuhyun yang sedang ngambek memang paling menggemaskan.

"Dengan Changmin?! Huh…sejak kapan mereka jadi akrab begitu…Changmin juga lebih memilih menghubungi Siwon hyung saat disuruh mengundang teman dekatnya di acara Cool Kidz kemarin dulu itu" omel Kyuhyun tiba-tiba teringat dengan _variety show_ yang dulu sempat dibintangi Changmin tersebut.

"Eh! Itu Siwon sudah sampai" tunjuk Heechul kearah pintu. Kyuhyun yang berdiri membelakangi pintu langsung memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan Siwon berdiri disana, juga Changmin di belakangnya.

"Changmin-ah! Kau juga datang?!" Leeteuk menyambut dua sosok tinggi tersebut.

"Ya, kebetulan kami bertemu tadi di bandara dan di pesawat kursi kami juga ternyata bersebelahan. Kita seperti berjodoh saja ya Changmin-ah…ha ha ha ha ha" tawa Siwon sambil merangkul pundak Changmin, tak sadar-atau pura-pura tak sadar-akan tatapan tak suka yang diarahkan Kyuhyun padanya.

Seketika saja Siwon dan Changmin sudah dikerubungi oleh para member Super Junior. Shindong dan Eunhyuk meminta oleh-oleh dari keduanya, Leeteuk menanyakan kabar, Kangin malah menanyakan bagaimana wanita-wanita di Italia, apakah se-sexy yang dikatakan orang banyak. Semuanya seperti melupakan Kyuhyun yang sekarang tersingkir begitu saja.

"SHIM CHANGMIN PABBO!" jeritan dari Kyuhyun membuat member Super Junior berhenti bicara dan langsung balik badan menghadap Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap Changmin dengan pipi gembung dan mulut mengerucut.

'_Imutnyaaaa'_ bisik para member SuJu dan Changmin dalam hati.

"Kau! Kau bahkan tak mengabariku selama di Italy dan malah menemui si kuda ini?!" Kyuhyun menunjuk kearah Siwon, nada suaranya menunjukkan kalau ia benar-benar sedang marah saat ini.

"K-kyu…aku tau kau sedang sibuk mempersiapkan SuShow…aku tak ingin menganggumu…" jawab Changmin sedikit takut-takut. Para member Super Junior yang tadinya berdiri mengelilinya Siwon dan Changmin langsung minggir memberi jalan untuk Kyuhyun mendekati sosok Changmin.

"Kau tak ingin menggangguku tapi malah berselca ria dengan kuda tua ini?!"

"Yah Kyu! Aku belum tua!" omel Siwon tak terima dikatain Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melirik kearah Siwon dengan ujung matanya, seketika nyali Siwon langsung ciut.

Kyuhyun menarik kerah jaket jeans milik Changmin, membuat tubuh jangkung itu sedikit menunduk "Shim Changmin, kau itu milikku!" dan mencium bibir tebal milik Changmin.

Reaksi yang berbeda di tunjukkan para member Super Junior melihat bagaimana magnae mereka mencium bibir Changmin, Ryeowook menjerit, Eunhyuk melongo, Donghae menutup matanya, Leeteuk mendadak lemas hampir pingsan, tak percaya magnae kesayangannya bisa sefrontal itu mencium pria lain di depannya sementara Heechul buru-buru mengabadikan adegan _kissing_ di depannya dengan kamera ponselnya, lalu mulai sibuk menekan-nekan layar touch screennya tersebut.

To: Jaejoongie~

**Picture sent**

To: Jaejoongie~

Tebakanmu benar, magnae kita berpacaran! Aku tak sabar melihat reaksi Yunho kalau tau soal ini. Kekeke

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
